Un encuentro inesperado
by Chei
Summary: Porque cuando menos te lo esperas, eso que estuviste esperando por tanto tiempo puede llegar a suceder. Pero también puedes darte cuenta de que hay algo diferente a lo que te imaginabas... SasuSaku :D
1. Perdida en el bosque

**Mi primer fic! Este capítulo lo dedicare a **Misterysmile. **Muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el inicio, espero te guste y si encuentras algo que no te agrada no dudes en decírmelo, para corregirlo :D**

**Espero que quienes lo lean también disfruten de la lectura y si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, corrección estaré muy agradecida de que me lo dejen en un review. Y bueno sin mas, pasemos al fic :D**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :D**

* * *

**Un encuentro inesperado**

**1: Perdida en el bosque**

Un hermoso día comenzaba en la aldea de konoha. El sol estaba resplandeciente y los arboles de cerezo dejaban caer sus hojas al compás del viento. En días como estos, casi nadie se quedaba en su hogar ni trabajaba, pues preferían aprovechar el momento y disfrutar al máximo el poco tiempo libre que tenían. Y quienes no lo podían hacer era porque debían hacer misiones demasiado importantes como para ser retrasadas o, como en su caso, simplemente no querían salir. Ella ya llevaba así un tiempo, el clima, el tiempo, el paisaje, todo le daba igual. Ya nada le parecía tan maravilloso o hermoso como antes, no se impresionaba con casi nada y a duras penas cumplía las misiones que su hokage le encomendaba. ¿Cómo fue que llego a pasar eso con una joven como ella? Fácil, una vez más, la persona que más amaba en el mundo la había dejado para alejarse de su aldea, supuestamente para redimir sus errores, o algo así le había escuchado decir cuando se despidió de ella. Sabía que esta vez era diferente, pero era tan difícil, porque cuando creía que al fin podría compartir con él y tener alguna oportunidad, nuevamente se alejó de su lado. Y aunque tenía a Naruto y a sus amigos, ahora ellos tenían también otras preocupaciones y no podían estar todo el tiempo con ella. Bueno, tampoco es como si ella les buscase demasiado últimamente. Hubo un tiempo en que pudo vivir tranquilamente como siempre lo había hecho, porque pensó que volvería pronto. Pero los días se hicieron semanas, y las semanas meses. Y los meses años. Vio como Hinata al fin podía llegar al corazón de su amigo y participo de su boda. Pero fue luego de ello que empezó a sentirse vacía, sin vida, como una simple máquina que actúa por inercia o alguna programación previamente ajustada. Se dio cuenta de que sus amigos empezaban a preocuparse, así que decidió solicitar a Kakashi que le permitiera ir a alguna misión que tomara un poco más de una semana, pensó que tal vez eso le ayudaría a despejar un poco su mente y podría volver a ser la de siempre.

Pero sabía que solo se engañaba a sí misma. Sabía que eso no cambiaría nada. Solo lo hacía para evitar preocupar más a quienes la querían.

Kakashi accedió a su petición, un poco dudoso y preocupado, pero luego de ver el aura de asesina que traía encima, accedió para evitarse problemas, parecía tener asuntos más importantes y urgentes que atender, así que simplemente busco una misión que fuese como pedía ella y se la asignó. Sakura la reviso e inmediatamente salió, ya había preparado todo desde antes de ir a la torre del hokage, pues sabía que Kakashi no le negaría su petición. Su misión era extremadamente sencilla, lo único que la hacía extenderse en duración era el hecho que tenía que cruzar casi todo el país para poder hacer la entrega. Por eso le pareció algo perfecto, si se apresuraba en completar la misión, tendría el tiempo suficiente para despejar sus ideas, estar sola y relajarse un poco. La misión tenía como duración dos semanas, para darle tiempo de viajar con calma, entregar su paquete y tener el suficiente tiempo para regresar a su aldea sin apuros para reportar su desempeño. Era demasiado tiempo para una misión tan sencilla, pero prefirió no preguntar el por qué, tal vez simplemente quien solicito esto lo pidió para dentro de un lapso de tiempo determinado y por eso duraba tanto. En realidad no le importaba, solo quería salir y nada más.

Al avanzar por los árboles frondosos del camino que llevaba a su destino, se dio cuenta que llegaría extremadamente rápido, por lo que empezó a pensar que probablemente el entregar el paquete era solo una pequeña parte de la misión, pero cuando llego, hizo la entrega y listo, había terminado. A penas cinco días de los catorce habían tomado el realizar la misión, quienes le recibieron jamás mencionaron nada como una misión extra o algún tipo de ayuda antes de partir, por lo que esta vez empezó a darle importancia al hecho de que Kakashi le hubiese dado dos semanas para completar la misión. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que su sensei, por muy descuidado e irresponsable que pareciera, le había permitido tener ese tiempo de relajación que tanto deseaba. Alargo una misión sencilla para que ella pudiese descansar y alejarse de su mundo por un tiempo. Le estaba realmente agradecida por ello.

Decidió que el mejor lugar para ella en ese momento sería un lugar de aguas termales, pero, al estar alejada tanto de su aldea y ser esta la primera vez que estaba en esa zona, termino perdiéndose entre el ramaje del bosque, por lo que tuvo que acampar en un claro que encontró por pura coincidencia, sin hacer siquiera una fogata. Temía que algún enemigo pasase cerca, así que simplemente tomo su saco de dormir, se metió dentro de él y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Pero, al estar tan cansada, tal vez por el viaje, tal vez por su enorme cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, tal vez por su insensibilidad de los últimos días, tal vez por todo eso junto; no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba a una distancia ridículamente corta, de la que debió haberse dado cuenta desde que llego a entregar aquel paquete que ni siquiera valía la pena mencionar que era. Lo cierto es que alguien le había estado siguiendo y observando desde que llego a esa zona desconocida, y no había dejado de hacerlo cuando se perdió, ni tampoco cuando decidió descansar. Pero ella, por cómo se encontraba, ni siquiera sospecho de que algo como eso podría estar ocurriendo. Por eso ahora dormía plácidamente y estaba claro que no se despertaría luego de un buen rato. Aquel ser que la seguía se acercó demasiado como para decir que quisiera ocultar su presencia de ella, la observo durante un buen rato y luego volvió a perderse entre las sombras.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura despertó muy enérgica, había dormido muy bien toda la noche y ahora sentía que podría encontrar el camino a las aguas termales. Pero el hecho de haber descansado, también hizo que tuviese sus sentidos más despiertos y por ende se dio cuenta de lo que debía haber descubierto hace ya bastante tiempo. Alguien la seguía. Y no solo eso, ese alguien no se preocupaba en ocultarse de ella o de mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos como para evitar que le descubriese, lo que le hacía dudar de cuáles podrían ser las intenciones de esa persona. Decidió seguir avanzando por un rato para confirmar sus sospechas, que aunque ya eran bastante claras, prefería darse la esperanza de que solo estaba siendo paranoica. Pero obviamente, como debía pasar, sus sospechas solo se confirmaron más de lo que era necesario y finalmente se detuvo, bajo de las ramas en las que se encontraba y lentamente volteo a ver, solo para encontrarse con una sombra un poco alejada de ella, parada junto a un par de árboles que a duras penas ocultaban su identidad. Por lo que curiosa trato de acercarse un poco, pero luego de dudarlo, prefirió preguntar, al darse cuenta de que aquella sombra, aquella persona no se movía a pesar de que estaba claro de que ella ya había reparado en su presencia y en su extraña persecución.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sakura con una voz temblorosa, no por miedo, sino por un extraño sentimiento que le hacía estar más nerviosa de lo que una kunoichi debería.

Y cuando escucho la voz de aquella persona se paralizo completamente. No sabía que pensar, ni que decir. Solo se quedó de pie, allí. Mientras la otra persona se acercaba a ella y dejaba ver, por fin, su rostro.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Tratare de subir uno diario, pero no prometo nada. Pero haré el esfuerzo por hacerlo :D**

**Por cierto, si alguien me puede explicar como subir el segundo capítulo estaría muy agradecida :D**


	2. ¿Qué esta pasando?

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Fue un poco difícil escribirlo porque se me venían muchas ideas y no sabía cuales tomar y cuales dejar de lado. Pero al final pude terminarlo. **

**Nuevamente y como me he acostumbrado a decir, si algún lector/a tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o corrección estaré feliz de leerlo en un review. Siempre es bueno mejorar con consejos :D**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :D**

* * *

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sakura con una voz temblorosa, no por miedo, sino por un extraño sentimiento que le hacía estar más nerviosa de lo que una kunoichi debería.

Y cuando escuchó la voz de aquella persona se paralizo completamente. No sabía que pensar, ni que decir. Solo se quedó de pie, allí. Mientras la otra persona se acercaba a ella y dejaba ver, por fin, su rostro.

* * *

**2: ¿Qué esta pasando?**

Cuando vio ese rostro pálido que creía desaparecido, y no solo ella, toda su aldea, todo el país. Pero no, allí estaba, con su sonrisa siniestra y esos ojos tan perturbadores y malvados que hacían a cualquiera sentir un escalofrío por toda su espalda y ella no era la excepción. Además, por más extraño que pareciera, sintió que podría saber dónde se encontraba él si hablaba con quién tenía al frente. Después de todo, Orochimaru fue quien hizo a Sasuke abandonar la aldea y, durante la guerra estuvo siempre de su lado. Por eso, en ese momento, aunque fuese muy poca la esperanza, pensó que podría indagar sobre él y su paradero, sobre el por qué no volvía pronto. Y mientras pensaba, sintió otras presencias a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le rodeaban esas personas? ¿Qué ellos no deberían estar en contra de Orochimaru por lo que les hizo en el pasado? ¿No sería más lógico que estuvieran con…

-…Sasuke?- eso fue lo último que recordaba que salió de sus labios antes de que todo se tornara negro. La habían dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo sentir claramente una presión extra en su pierna y, al tratar de levantarse y caminar, aun mareada y tambaleante, pudo notar que la presión también traía consigo un peso bastante molesto, que además de todo, de alguna manera absorbía su chakra, por lo que, ya completamente consciente se dio cuenta de que estaba secuestrada, pues estaba en una especie de celda con paredes y techo bastante rústicos, y una puerta que no dejaba más que un pequeño espacio por el que se podía ver al otro lado con mucha dificultad. Justamente, mientras analizaba su nueva celda, alguien se acercó del otro lado e inspecciono el interior con su mirada inconfundible para luego hablar con esa voz seca y tenebrosa.

-Veo que ya te despertaste- Dijo con una sínica sonrisa en su boca, o al menos eso imagino ella por el tono de su voz.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, tratando de analizar la situación, pero no sabía por qué de repente Orochimaru quería encerrarla a ella. No lo comprendía, pero pronto lo averiguaría.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Habló por primera vez con un tono de voz neutro, pero reflejando en su mirada firmeza y seguridad al hacer esa pregunta.

Él tan solo se rio de forma que nuevamente sintió ese frio recorrerle toda la espalda, luego, pasó un plato con un poco de comida con un aspecto algo dudoso y se retiró sin más. Ella se frustró. ¿Por qué justo cuando pensó que podría al fin relajarse y despejar su mente un momento pasaba algo como eso? Es que seguía sin explicarse por qué pasaba aquello. Se suponía que ese hombre ya no iba a molestar más a su aldea y aún menos a ella. Ya no se sentía inútil hace mucho tiempo, pero tampoco se consideraba tan especial como para formar parte de algún retorcido experimento de ese hombre. Entonces no entendía que sucedía, y eso hacía que cada vez más, se desesperara por no encontrar una respuesta clara y lógica a su situación. Pensó en rendirse y solo esperar a ver qué pasaba, pero no podía evitar sentir ese incomodo sentimiento que avisa que algo anda mal y eso solo la impacientaba y la hacía querer encontrar la solución a el rompecabezas en el que se encontraba. Y sin darse cuenta, termino por comer la "comida" que le había llevado Orochimaru y, mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto se quedó dormida. Otra vez.

Sentía que alguien la perseguía y corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Estaba en un bosque, que al parecer, no tenía fin. Pues no importaba cuanto corriera y huyera de quien fuera que le perseguía, jamás terminaba el bosque, ni el camino o los árboles, solo corría sin cansarse. Pensó que así seguiría por siempre, pero algo cambio. Frente a ella había una persona, corriendo en dirección contraria, como tratando de apresurar su encuentro…

Una explosión le despertó. Venia de fuera de su celda, pero, al parecer, la batalla que la había causado se estaba acercando rápidamente hacia ese lugar. Hasta que hubo un silencio sepulcral durante pocos segundos, un golpe seco, un corte fino hasta que cayó su puerta. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Quería preguntar mil cosas, pero él, ignorando a sus balbuceos inentendibles, tan sólo la tomo como si fuese una bolsa cualquiera, la cargo en uno de sus hombros, sosteniéndola con solo una mano y, escapo con ella rápidamente del lugar, mientras evadía a un par de ninjas que al parecer antes habían tenido suerte de no toparse con él en su camino de llegada. Pero no dejaba de pensar que no entendía ni una pizca de lo que sucedía y sabía que sus preguntas no serían respondidas hasta que el decidiera bajarla en un lugar seguro.

Y eso no paso hasta después de un buen rato, cuando él la bajo en un claro en el bosque, y se alejó de ella para colocar trampas y más alrededor de ellos. Mientras ella cada vez se frustraba más por no saber nada. Cuando el volvió, ni siquiera se dio el lujo de voltearla a ver, encendió una fogata y se sentó cerca de ella, pero manteniendo una distancia digna de su personalidad. Fue entonces cuando ya no soporto más el silencio, perdió la paciencia y, sin mucha delicadeza lanzó sus preguntas.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quería Orochimaru? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí? ¿Por qué… -empezó a decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire. Hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Sakura…-Esa única palabra saliendo de su boca fue suficiente para hacerle callar y calmar completamente. No había dejado de tener ese efecto en ella.

Y cuando estuvo calmada y con toda su atención en él, al fin se dignó a hablar.

-Por ahora no debemos hablar. Te prometo que cuando sea seguro, responderé a todo lo que quieras saber.-Dijo esto con una cara muy seria y, aunque ni ella se lo creyera, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

Aunque no eran exactamente las palabras que ella esperaba oír. Al menos había dio algo. Y para como estaban las cosas en ese momento, ya era bastante. Además, viendo que el gran Sasuke Uchiha mostraba preocupación en su rostro y en su voz, vio que era algo grave y decidió hacer caso a sus palabras, a pesar de que no sabía si podría soportar más tiempo sin saber nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero sabía que por el simple hecho de estar en compañía de su antiguo compañero de equipo, sería capaz de hacerlo. Pero ahora, había otro problema, seguía poniéndose nerviosa en su presencia y eso lo notaba aún más con ese silencio torturador que había entre ellos. No sabía qué hacer y menos aun cuando apago la fogata y le señalo que se fuese a dormir. Era demasiado obvio lo que debía hacer, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada y por un momento no podía pensar claramente, hasta que el cansancio le venció y sin recordar cómo, termino metida en su bolsa de dormir, descansando bajo un sueño profundo y relajante. Ya mañana preguntaría todo y se preocuparía por quien dormía prácticamente a su lado, pero por ahora, solo se dejaría llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

**Creo que esta muy corto. Perdón por eso.**

**Espero les haya gustado. :D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Camino de regreso

**Se que dije que subiría capítulos diariamente, pero se me ha complicado mucho hacerlo. Por eso para evitar estos lapsos de tiempo desordenados, decidí que para hacerlo mas seguro, subiré un capítulo por semana, tal vez Viernes o Sábado :D**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :D**

* * *

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quería Orochimaru? ¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Cómo sabias que estaba allí? ¿Por qué… -empezó a decir todo lo que pasaba por su mente sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire. Hasta que fue interrumpida.

-Sakura…-Esa única palabra saliendo de su boca fue suficiente para hacerle callar y calmar completamente. No había dejado de tener ese efecto en ella.

Y cuando estuvo calmada y con toda su atención en él, al fin se dignó a hablar.

-Por ahora no debemos hablar. Te prometo que cuando sea seguro, responderé a todo lo que quieras saber.-Dijo esto con una cara muy seria y, aunque ni ella se lo creyera, se notaba que estaba preocupado.

* * *

**3: Camino de regreso**

Cuando se despertó se sentía más ligera, como si ya no tuviese un enorme peso encima. De alguna forma, su objetivo de relajarse se estaba cumpliendo de una forma bastante extraña, pero aun así, agradecía el haber podido dormir tan bien como lo había hecho esa noche. Además, estaba el hecho de que ya había visto a quien causaba su malestar en cierta forma, aunque no fue como lo habría planeado o imaginado, lo había visto. El problema yacía en que todavía no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía.

Cuando se levantó completamente, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke ya no estaba junto a ella, ni tampoco lo suficientemente cerca como para que fuese capaz de sentir su presencia. ¿Acaso la había abandonado en medio del bosque? Si esto hubiese ocurrido algunos años atrás, le habría considerado capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora, le parecía poco lógico. Sin embargo, no estaba allí y no habían señales de que fuera a volver y eso le preocupo mucho, pues sabía que no se iría sin decir nada a menos que algo estuviese pasando, pero algo le dijo que debía esperar allí, así que no se movió demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para comprobar que las trampas ya no estaban y descubrir que un pequeño rio pasaba cerca de ese lugar. Llego a un punto en el que pensó que todo aquello que había pasado el día anterior no fue más que un sueño y que el claro en el que había dormido por cuestiones del azar era el mismo en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Pero estaba aquella marca en su tobillo de lo que alguna vez la mantuvo presa, demostrando que todo había sido real. Fue entonces cuando por fin, Sasuke regresó, pero no estaba como ella hubiese esperado, más bien, estaba demacrado y con algunas heridas, muestra de haber luchado contra alguien. No parecía tener heridas graves, aun así Sakura se preocupó y corrió de inmediato a atenderlo, quería preguntar qué había pasado y de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que vio la expresión en su rostro, estaba claro que no quería hablar pero también se notaba que sabía que, por lo que había dicho él mismo la noche anterior, no mentiría y respondería a todo lo que ella preguntase. Pero sus sentimientos ganaron por mucho a su curiosidad y se mantuvo callada hasta terminar. Ni bien hubo terminado, Sasuke se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, sabiendo bien que ella lo seguiría. Y mientras caminaban, dijo algo que sorprendió un poco a la pelirrosa, pero en cierta forma la hizo feliz.

-Sakura. Es hora de regresar a la aldea- Estas palabras salieron de su boca en un tono neutral y sin siquiera regresar a ver a Sakura.

Y aunque ella se quejaba del silencio, se dio cuenta de que la que menos había hablado allí era ella, porque incluso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de entender que sucedía, prefirió quedarse callada. Y en este instante no fue diferente, solo afirmó con la cabeza y siguió a Sasuke. De alguna forma había encontrado el camino de regreso y, además, estaba siendo "escoltada", por llamarlo de alguna forma, por Sasuke, no pedía más. Al menos no por ahora. Más tarde él tendría que explicarle todo y estaba segura de que él sabía que ella no iba a olvidar eso tan fácilmente, así que seguramente estaría preparándose para responder el millón de preguntas que pasaban por la cabeza de Sakura desde que empezó todo. De alguna forma, mientras pensaba en eso, cayó en cuenta de que el camino era bastante largo y que ella se había hecho tres días corriendo, prácticamente sin detenerse, pero por alguna razón ellos estaban caminando, algo que se le hacía extraño porque pensaba que Sasuke estaría apurado por llegar pronto a la aldea, ya que la situación en la que se encontraba parecía grave. Pero, ella disfrutaba estar en su presencia y en un lugar tan pacifico como lo era ese bosque, en cierta forma, ningún bandido se había cruzado por su camino y ellos podían avanzar tranquilamente. Lo único que le molestaba seguía siendo ese incomodo silencio que había entre ellos y lo que le molestaba aún más es que no sabía cómo romperlo. A decir verdad, lo intento varias veces, preguntándole cosas simples como, como estaba o si tenía hambre, pero él, tan expresivo como siempre, respondía con monosílabos o, a lo mucho una o dos palabras. Así que era extremadamente difícil para ella poder entablar una conversación normal con él. Y no sabía si era por la preocupación que tenía en ese momento o por otro motivo, pero casi no la regresaba a ver, solo lo hacía una o dos veces a los mucho en casi todo el día para confirmar que estaba ahí, suponía ella. Por las noches, era igual que la primera, una fogata, un par de trampas y él se iba a dormir. Comían lo que ella había traído para su supuesto viaje de una semana y, a veces comida que Sasuke traía del bosque o que pescaba en algún rio. No hablaban y Sakura, una vez más, empezaba a desesperarse con esta situación. Sabía que ya faltaban pocos días para llegar, habían caminado cuatro a ese ritmo y estaba segura que a lo mucho faltarían dos o tres. Quería hablar con Sasuke antes de llegar a la aldea, estaba claro que al llegar ahí no sería la única con preguntas. Así que se aventuró a preguntar, esta vez una por una sus preguntas.

-Sasuke.-lo llamo, a lo que respondió girando ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo entender que estaba escuchando.

-Me preguntaba si…-continuo ella- podría responder ahora mis preguntas.-espero a que el dijera algo, pero al mantenerse todo en silencio, decidió proseguir para ver si así conseguía algo.

-Bueno…-trago saliva, estaba muy nerviosa. Por alguna razón empezaba a desear no saber las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero aun así prosiguió.-Sasuke- lo llamo una vez más, ya que parecía que hablaba sola y eso la impacientaba un poco. El no volteo y siguió caminando, como si la ignorara, por lo que se hartó y dijo con la voz desesperada.- ¿Puedes explicarme que está pasando?...Por favor. He estado siguiéndote durante cuatro días y ni siquiera he podido conversar contigo tranquilamente, no sé nada de lo que sucede ni cómo fue que llegaste a rescatarme tan pronto. No entiendo nada y eso me está empezando a molestar demasiado.-Mientras decía esto, empezó a derramar varias lágrimas por la frustración que sentía, por la impaciencia, y por qué no, la rabia. Se quedó parada sin avanzar. Pensó que tal vez debía inventar una excusa para escapar de él, pero no sabía cómo y sabía que no podría mentirle.

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y al alzar su vista se encontró con su mirada profunda y penetrante sobre ella. Entonces…

* * *

**Sé que es un capítulo bastante corto, pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos estarán mas largos y con mas de la historia ;D**

**Si alguno de los pocos lectores tiene algún comentario, sugerencia o corrección estaré muy feliz de leerlo en un review :D**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo :D**


	4. Konoha

**Perdón por la demora. Sé que dije que lo subiría en Viernes o Sábado, pero tuve un examen importante, ademas de que mi computadora estuvo dañada. Pero bueno, ya la arregle y ya volví. Perdón por hacer que esperaran demasiado. En fin, espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**Alguna sugerencia, comentario, queja, opinión o critica estaré feliz de leerla en un review -siempre que no sea destructivo o insultante xD-**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. :D**

* * *

Entonces sintió una mano en su hombro y al alzar su vista se encontró con su mirada profunda y penetrante sobre ella. Entonces…

* * *

**4: Konoha**

Entonces cuando ella empezaba a perderse en su mirada, escuchó esas palabras que hace ya mucho había creído imposibles de volver a escuchar.

-Eres una molestia.

Eso dijo él y volvió a caminar mientras ella estupefacta por sus palabras aún no se movía, hasta poco después que se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando atrás y corrió hasta alcanzar a Sasuke, o al menos hasta estar un par de pasos atrás para no perderle de vista, pues aunque su comentario le había sorprendido, molestado e incluso, aunque le costara admitirlo, le había lastimado un poco; no quería alejarse demasiado de él porque no sabía cómo llegar a la aldea por aquel camino, o al menos quería convencerse a sí misma de que esa era la única razón de querer permanecer a su lado, aunque sabía de sobra que no era así.

Y allí estaban. En la entrada de su amada aldea y a pesar de todos sus intentos por conversar con su antiguo compañero, fracasó estrepitosamente. En todo el camino a duras penas habían hablado y cuando se había armado de valor para hablar y expresar una pequeña parte de sus pensamientos, el simplemente le respondió como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocieron, así que no había conseguido mucho de él. No sabía que había pasado mientras él estuvo fuera, no sabía que había pasado con Orochimaru, ni con su desaparición momentánea el primer día de su viaje, ni tampoco sabía que estaba pasando en ese momento. Lo que si sabía es que él llamaba mucho la atención, sobre todo de las mujeres en Konoha. No era una sorpresa. Además de haber sido un personaje fundamental en la guerra ninja, no había perdido el encanto misterioso que siempre había atraído a mujeres a su alrededor. No entendía bien porque no se acercaban como solían hacerlo siempre que lo veían cuando niños. Tal vez ahora le guardaban más respeto… o temor. O tal vez era esa aura asesina que salía de su cuerpo y su mirada que amenazaba terriblemente a todas esas. ¿Quién sabe?

A diferencia de Sakura, Sasuke no se detuvo ni a mirar a su alrededor en ningún momento, camino firme y sin dudar a la torre del Hokage, mientras ella lo seguía aun sin estar segura de si iba hacia la torre para reportar su misión o porque simplemente estaba siguiendo a Sasuke. A estas alturas ya ni ella misma sabía que estaba haciendo, con tantas preguntas en su mente y ninguna respuesta que las aclarara. Al aparecer tan repentinamente, está claro que más de uno se sorprendió, incluso Kakashi mostro sorpresa en ese rostro que siempre se mostraba tan pasivo y calmado, con quien, luego de que Sakura reportara el "progreso" de su misión por decir algo y explicara lo sucedido con Orochimaru, Sasuke se quedó hablando de asuntos que al parecer a ella no le competían, así que salió intrigada y se dirigió a su casa. En el camino iba tan pensativa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Naruto y Hinata la saludaron hasta que él toco su hombro para llamar su atención mientras una Hinata preocupada agitaba delicadamente su mano frente su rostro.

Cuando Naruto escucho el nombre de su mejor amigo no dudo ni un segundo en salir rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba, mientras que Sakura se quedó con Hinata hablando un poco más. Pero a duras penas podía ella explicar lo sucedido, pues no conocía del todo la historia de lo que realmente ocurría, aunque empezaba a sospechar que el regreso de Sasuke fue antes de lo que él tenía planeado. Pero eso era solo una sospecha y más de eso no sabía, ni siquiera comprendía como es que él había llegado en el momento preciso para rescatarla, aún tenía esa duda y muchas más, de hecho, eso fue lo único de lo que pudo hablar con Hinata, de sus dudas.

Luego de su charla con Kakashi y de su "emotivo" encuentro con Naruto, Sasuke saludo a todos sus demás amigos y conocidos en la aldea con su típica actitud carente de carisma o mucha emoción, pero sus amigos sí que lo recibieron con mucha alegría. Y aunque Sakura estaba feliz y festejaba junto a sus amigos también, cada vez se sentía más insegura, porque el asunto de su misión, secuestro y rescate no parecía haber terminado y temía que luego de un par de días Sasuke volviera a desaparecer. Pero esa inseguridad iba desvaneciéndose día a día, cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de que definitivamente Sasuke pensaba quedarse permanentemente en Konoha. Pero algo en el seguía igual, por no decir que había empeorado, pues su deseo de estar solo y hacer las cosas por su cuenta había llegado al punto de que a duras penas se le veía hablando con alguna persona y si no estaba en alguna misión, prácticamente pasaba metido en su antigua casa. Ella jamás lo veía ni podía conversar con él y en cierta forma eso era aún más doloroso y triste que cuando no estaba en la aldea.

Entro en una depresión tan grave, que varias veces terminó en el hospital por malnutrición o cosas similares, ya casi no podía hacer misiones, pues se había puesto muy débil y había perdido mucho peso. Al inicio nadie dio señales de preocuparse porque ella ocultaba muy bien su terrible situación, pero al agravarse más era algo muy evidente y fácil de notar, así que no pudo esconderlo más. Y fue ahí cuando todos se preocuparon por ella, trataban de animarla, a pesar de no estar seguros de saber que le pasaba, estos últimos años se había vuelto una carga para sus amigos, eso creía ella, pero ellos jamás pensaron ni dijeron nada de eso. Sus amigos solo trataban de hacerla sentir mejor, de hacer que saliera, comiera y siguiera con su vida. Pero de alguna forma todo el asunto de sus dudas y la actitud misteriosa y casi autista de Sasuke le habían afectado de sobremanera, no comprendía exactamente como o por qué, pero sabía que esos hecho tenían peso en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba, y al ver a sus amigos tan preocupados trato de animarse un poco, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Y algo que no ayudaba era el hecho de saber que prácticamente toda la aldea la había buscado y había mostrado su preocupación por ella, pero Sasuke, bueno, él ni siquiera aparecía en los comentarios de las personas en la aldea, mucho menos se dignó en mostrar su presencia ante ella y aún menos mostrar preocupación por su estado.

Un día mientras se encontraba en su casa, acostada sin hacer mucho, desgreñada y desarreglada como se había vuelto normal en ella alguien toco a su puerta, suponía que sería alguno de los aldeanos para llevarle algún presente pidiéndole que se animara o invitándola a salir, como era costumbre. Pero esta vez, se equivocó. La persona que golpeaba la puerta no era cualquier aldeano, tampoco uno de sus amigos. Esta vez era una persona un poco inesperada para ella.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí… Hokage-sama?- dijo con voz seca y cansina, como pidiéndole que hablara rápido, pues no estaba de ánimos para charlar mucho tiempo con su antiguo sensei.

-Sakura. Te he pedido que no me trates con tanto respeto.- expreso Kakashi, fingiendo molestia, tratando de amenizar un poco las cosas, pero al ver que nada cambio fue directo al grano.- La razón por la que vine aquí es porque tengo una misión importante que quiero que hagas. Es dentro de una semana, así que tendrás tiempo suficiente para prepararte.-mientras hablaba veía a Sakura directamente y con más seriedad de la que ella esperaba ver en esa conversación.

-Kakashi….sama- dudo de cómo tratarle, así que solo dijo el "sama" por inercia, por costumbre.- No creo estar en condición física para realizar cualquier misión, por lo que no creo que sea la más adecuada para eso, al menos no en estos momentos.- dijo Sakura con seguridad en sus palabras, con un tono que ocultaba el hecho de que simplemente no quería salir.

-Si sigues así, esto no va a terminar bien Sakura. Debes salir y empezar a retomar tu vida. No se exactamente por qué te volviste así, aunque me hago una idea. Pero el hecho es que aunque preferiría no interferir, no soy solo el Hokage, sino también tu sensei y compañero de equipo, y no me agrada mucho verte así. Pero sobre todo, esto es algo que se sale de mis manos, pues la misión expresa que necesitan de ustedes específicamente, así que no puedo hacer nada. Es importante que cumplas esta misión, porque nos la solicita una aldea aliada. Además no vas a estar sola y la misión no es muy complicada, incluso si la hacen bien y rápido podrían volver a la aldea en menos de 3 días.- al terminar de hablar, Kakashi vio a Sakura con un poco de impaciencia y rogándole con su mirada que dejara de evadir su petición.

Sakura se quedó pensativa por un largo tiempo, eterno para Kakashi. Pero el tiempo de espera valió la pena, pues ella acepto sin mucha emoción, pero acepto que era lo importante para Kakashi. Al menos por ahora.

-Bien Kakashi…- al final opto por llamarle solo por su nombre, al final no creía que fuera a molestarle.-… lo voy a hacer. Pero recuerdo que dijiste "ustedes", así que antes de escuchar sobre la misión y quien la solicita con esas especificaciones, me gustaría que me dijeras quienes más van a participar de la misión.

-Tienes razón, debi mencionarlo desde el principio, pues quien solicito la misión desea que quienes la realicen sean los miembros del que alguna vez fue conocido como el equipo 7.- él dijo esto con tal despreocupación que de alguna forma disminuyó la sorpresa de Sakura.

Pero eso no impedía que ella tuviera una gran expresión de confusión en su rostro, pues si mal no recordaba, Kakashi era también parte del equipo y era prácticamente imposible que el dejara la aldea para hacer una misión, además estaba Sasuke, el también había sido parte del equipo 7 y estaba segura de que el había pedido a Kakashi que solo le enviara a misiones en solitario. Por lo que no entendía bien como se supone que iba a ir el equipo 7 a esa misión.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo 4, espero lo hayan disfrutado :D**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D**


	5. ¿Reunión?

Hikari-Lulight: Gracias por tu comentario, continuare el fic, aunque durante estos meses (hasta junio mas o menos) sera algo irregular, por asuntos personales y también por mis estudios, pero de que lo continuare eso es seguro :D

Yoareli Vz: Que bueno que te guste mi historia, espero que mientras avance siga siendo de tu agrado :D Y pues, sobre lo de los párrafos, intentare hacerlos mas cortos jeje :D Aunque al inicio me va a ser un poco difícil, pero de a poco los iré acortando a una longitud no tan extensa. :P

* * *

**Bueno aqui el siguiente capítulo. Sé que dije que subiría los capítulos mas regularmente, pero me es bastante difícil este tiempo. Así que aprovechare este espacio para avisar que, si bien seguiré subiendo capítulos, no sera muy regular hasta Junio mas o menos. Pero definitivamente terminare este fic :D **

**Y bueno, sin mas que decir, les dejo el siguiente Capítulo. Espero les guste y como siempre, si tienen dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc... estaré muy feliz y agradecida de leerlas en un review :D**

* * *

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. :D**

* * *

Pero eso no impedía que ella tuviera una gran expresión de confusión en su rostro, pues si mal no recordaba, Kakashi era también parte del equipo y era prácticamente imposible que el dejara la aldea para hacer una misión, además estaba Sasuke, él también había sido parte del equipo 7 y estaba segura de que él había pedido a Kakashi que solo le enviara a misiones en solitario. Por lo que no entendía bien como se supone que iba a ir el equipo 7 a esa misión.

* * *

**5: ¿Reunión?**

Luego de hablar con Kakashi, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en la misión, debido a las complicaciones que tenía el hecho de que fuera TODO el equipo 7. Aunque de cierta forma eso le había ayudado a olvidar el motivo de su depresión y muy, muy en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de ver a Sasuke y hacer la misión junto a él. No es que no le importara el resto del equipo, pero él era alguien muy especial para ella, todos lo sabían y el poder verlo por más tiempo la emocionaba de cierta forma. Y en menos de un día podría decirse que se recuperó, obviamente seguía triste, pero esa poca esperanza que las palabras de Kakashi habían sembrado en su corazón, la había animado un poco.

Durante la semana que tenía antes de la misión, decidió que era hora de dejar de encerrarse en sí misma y empezó a entrenar todo lo que pudo, además de compartir de vez en cuando con sus amigos, que, con mucha razón, se emocionaron al verla salir y sonreír una vez más, aunque su rostro aún tenía un dejo de preocupación y malestar, la mayor parte del tiempo, en lo poco que pudo volver a pasar con ellos, estaba animada y enérgica como había sido desde siempre. Sin embargo, cuando volvía a su casa, continuaba pensando en todas las dudas que solo se acumulaban cada vez más y con más frecuencia, y lo que más le molestaba es que hasta ahora ninguna tenía respuesta, al menos no para ella.

El día de la famosa misión llego a la entrada de la aldea bastante antes de lo acordado, ya que Kakashi, el día anterior le había llamado para explicarle con todos los detalles su misión, que no era más que permanecer escoltando al Señor Feudal mientras se mantenía viajando entre algunas aldeas para realizar ciertas actividades que requerían su presencia, cosas como reuniones, análisis, revisiones, etc… Nada fuera de lo que normalmente alguien como él haría. Luego de explicarle la misión, le explico también que quienes irían como parte del equipo 7, sería Sasuke, Naruto y ella, era obvia la razón por la que él mismo no podría ir. Y finalmente le dijo la hora y el lugar de encuentro para partir a realizar la dichosa misión. Así fue como termino allí casi dos horas antes de lo que debía, pero prefirió que fuera así, de esta forma, seguramente tendría que evitar llegar y encontrarse con Sasuke ya esperando a que llegaran. Pero para su sorpresa, él no llego tan puntual como esperaba, es más, supero sus expectativas, pues llego muy poco tiempo después de ella, "saludándola" con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Y luego de eso, lo de siempre, el silencio.

No iba a dejar que le molestara más ese incomodo silencio, así que lo ignoro, o al menos hizo el enorme esfuerzo por ignorarlo, pero la presión que le provocaba el sentir su mirada fija en ella, sin siquiera disimularlo, hacía que cada vez sus esfuerzos fueran en vano y cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa, sentía que ni siquiera podía moverse, menos aún verle y peor hablarle. Ni siquiera entendía porque la observaba tan fijamente, pero no podía preguntar. Entonces, cuando pensó que se pondría aún más tensa, apareció Naruto, tan sonriente y alegre como siempre, junto a él venía Hinata, para despedirlo suponía, en ese momento, Sakura volteó a ver a Sasuke un momento y por un pequeño segundo le pareció que sonreía, como si estuviese orgulloso o algo parecido por alguna razón que creía desconocer.

Naruto saludó a Sasuke como si nada y luego la vio un momento con curiosidad, ella pensó que se había dado cuenta de cómo se encontraba, pero no sabría si fue así, porque no después de mucho la saludo al igual que lo había hecho con Sasuke. Luego de saludar, conversar por un momento (ella, Naruto y Hinata, por supuesto, Sasuke se mantuvo al margen, como siempre) y de una despedida demasiado cursi y emotiva por parte de Naruto con Hinata, al fin habían partido a su misión, el lugar de encuentro con el Señor Feudal seria la aldea de la arena, así que les tomaría un par de días llegar allí y tenía que admitirlo, aun con Naruto y su aura de despreocupación, se sentía demasiado tensa y nerviosa por la presencia de su otro compañero, pero, a pesar de ello iba con todo el ánimo de realizar a la perfección su misión, ya que hace mucho no hacia esto con sus compañeros y amigos.

El viaje no fue nada fuera de lo normal y esto se debía solamente y gracias a la presencia de Naruto que hablaba con Sasuke y con ella como siempre lo hacía, evitando así los silencios incómodos que sucedían cuando estaba sola con Sasuke. Cada que acampaban al anochecer, cada quien tenía que realizar una actividad diferente, ya sea recolectar comida, traer leña o buscar agua, por lo que en ese momento no hablaban demasiado, y luego en la comida discutían acerca de la misión y posibles estrategias que deberían seguir en ciertos casos. Después de esto iban a dormir y el día siguiente era exactamente lo mismo, Naruto conversando con ambos, acampar, discutir sobre la misión, dormir. No le importaba la monotonía, sin embargo, el hecho de que esa monotonía sugiriera que su equipo ya no tenía la misma conexión que tenía antes hacía que se sintiera nostálgica e, incluso un poco sola, pero no iba a permitir que sus compañeros descubrieran como se sentía, aunque no le preocupaba mucho eso, ya que Naruto era bastante despistado y Sasuke no le había dirigido ni una mirada desde que salieron de la aldea, es más, parecía que evitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con ella, así que lo más probable era que ninguno de los dos siquiera sospechara que se sentía así, al menos, eso creía ella y esperaba estar en lo correcto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la aldea de la arena, se encontraron con que el Señor Feudal estaba en una reunión con el Kazekage, Gaara, ya que habían adelantado la misma para que las actividades avancen un poco más rápido. Así que mientras esperaban, Temari, que era quien les había recibido, les comento que la aldea se encontraba en un día especial, en el cual se organizaban concursos de todo tipo y que los ganadores obtenían premios como dinero o comida. Cuando Naruto escucho comida, rápidamente pensó en su favorita y decidió –sin preguntar- que él y sus compañeros participarían en dichos concursos y que ganarían. A Sakura le pareció divertido y era una buena forma de matar el tiempo, mientras esperaban, pero pensó que a Sasuke tal vez no le agradaría la idea, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que en su equipo algo no había cambiado y seguía igual o peor que antes. La rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto. Por lo que, luego de descubrirlo, no le sorprendió que Sasuke se viera emocionado con la idea de ganar a Naruto en los concursos, así que al final, fueron los tres a participar.

-Estaban tan concentrados en los concursos, sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba y seguía muy de cerca. Ni siquiera notaron que ese alguien parecía tomar nota de cada cosa que hacían, de cada paso que daban y cada palabra que decían.-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capítulo. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

¿Qué creen que pasará en los concursos? Si quieren déjenme un review con sugerencias y las combinaré con mis ideas para ponerlas en el siguiente capitulo :D

**Entonces, hasta el capítulo 6 :D**


	6. Sonrisa

Hola! Ya volví . Perdón por demorarme tanto :O  
Creí que podría subir uno o dos capítulos de vez en cuando... pero fue muy complicado. De verdad lo siento, no tuve tiempo para nada .  
Y se que el capitulo de hoy es extremadamente corto, pero quería que supieran que ya estoy de regreso y para compensar la falta de capítulos durante todo este tiempo, tratare de subir uno a diario o máximo cada dos días :D  
Gracias por tenerme paciencia :D  
Desde hoy seguire con la historia, espero que la disfruten. Y como siempre... Si alguien tiene algún comentario, critica, sugerencia, etc etc puede dejármela en un review y estaré muy feliz de saber sus opiniones :D  
Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten este cortísimo capitulo y nos vemos mañana con la continuación de la historia :D

* * *

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sensei :D**

* * *

Estaban tan concentrados en los concursos, sobre todo Naruto y Sasuke, que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los vigilaba y seguía muy de cerca. Ni siquiera notaron que ese alguien parecía tomar nota de cada cosa que hacían, de cada paso que daban y cada palabra que decían.

**6: **Sonrisa

Los concursos eran muy variados, iban desde simples carreras de velocidad hasta búsquedas bastante complicadas, aun así, siempre habían dos personas que hacían que los demás concursantes quisieran dejar de participar o dejaran de esforzarse para ganar, pues esos dos, apenas empezaba el concurso hacían todo muy rápido sin dejar de hacerlo bien, por lo que siempre iban a la par y si uno de ellos ganaba un concurso era por una diferencia casi imperceptible. Mientras tanto, Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería que ella los vigilara desde fuera, para evitar que causasen problemas, aunque era algo difícil viniendo de ellos esa aura competitiva que aplastaba la voluntad de los demás. De cierta forma, sintió envidia de Naruto, porque veía que él podía llevarse igual, o incluso mejor que antes con Sasuke, cosa que a ella no le pasaba, es más, podría decir que era posible el hecho de que su relación con Sasuke ahora fuese peor que cuando eran niños. Parecía que a él no le importaba casi nada de lo que ella hacía, y lo único que hacía que dijera "casi" era el hecho de que antes de salir de la aldea la había visto fijamente durante un buen rato, pero fuera de eso, ni siquiera se había dirigido una mirada, mucho menos habían intercambiado alguna palabra, además de tal vez un "buenos días" por educación, fuera de eso, el único que hablaba con todos era Naruto y no sabía si era lo suficientemente despistado como para no darse cuenta de la situación entre ellos, o si simplemente había decidido ignorarla. Eso le molestaba un poco, pero como últimamente había hecho, se lo guardo para ella y no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo callada y vio a sus compañeros de equipo divertirse y competir en todo tipo de concursos, mientras por dentro su corazón lloraba.

"…_Una sonrisa falsa…"_

Hace mucho que la mostraba y mentiría si dijera que recientemente había sonreído con verdadera felicidad. Pero había sonreído de esa manera durante tanto tiempo que, de cierto modo, había conseguido que los demás lo creyeran. Aunque con sus amigos podría pasar buenos momentos, aun así le costaba mucho sonreír, porque le faltaba algo, más bien, alguien. Pero cada vez sentía que para esa persona ella no era tan especial ni importante, tal vez ni siquiera significaba algo en su vida. Y pensar en eso solo hacía que su falsa sonrisa fuese despareciendo, hasta que Naruto la salvo de su depresión creciente al acercarse a ella para contarle que le había ganado a Sasuke en un juego que no entendió de que iba, mientras que Sasuke solo emitió un "hmp" como si volviese a ser el niño poco sociable que solía ser antes, y ella automáticamente volvió a su actitud de siempre, y continuó la conversación con Naruto mientras iban a lo que sería, según ellos, "el reto final", pues sería un desempate para saber quién sería el ganador al final de todo. Sin embargo, jamás lograron saber quién ganaría, pues la persona que los seguía dejo de esconderse y fue entonces cuando notaron su presencia y se sintieron definitivamente estúpidos por no haberse dado cuenta de algo tan obvio para ninjas de su rango. Pero dejaron de lado su vergüenza y sin rodeos se acercaron a ella y preguntaron que quería.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :D  
Y nuevamente gracias por esperarme y tenerme paciencia :D**


End file.
